


Phoenix and the Hunter

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, fembaekhyun, werewolfAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Treasures, or in this case, Mates, can be found in the most unexpected ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still a cross-post from AFF :)  
> Another shot at Chanbaek/Baekyeol genderbend :P  
> I'm apologizing for my substandard smut this early. LOL  
> But I still hope that you will enjoy :)

When Chanyeol came to be, he’s buck naked and lying on an uneven ground that he doesn’t remember seeing. He stretched and let go of a grunt that made its way to his lips at the same time that his joints made a soft crack. He looked around and saw nothing but trees and bushes surrounding him. The scent that he was able to breathe in tells a different story. A much different and horrifying story.

He groaned as he smelled dried blood and rotting bodies not too far away from him, judging from how potent the smell is. He almost threw up if not for his ears hearing a nearby stream flowing. He rushed towards the water in lightning speed, albeit groggily, and drowned his face into the cool, flowing water. The pungent smell left his nose but the memory ingrained in his mind can’t simply be washed away like the dirt that clung onto his body like second skin.

Chanyeol took time to bathe himself in his human form so that he could reach places that his paws won’t be able to. His fur will be as clean as his skin would be anyway. In the silence amidst the nature sounds, he thought of how long has it been since he has died. Yes, that is the only explanation that he has when he realized that he woke up alone in the middle of nowhere. His sleepy mind is still recuperating from his self-incineration and feeling no pressure, he took his time.

By the time that he was as clean as he could be, most of the details of the fight has come back to him.

He remembers planning on their defense as they knew that the Hunters are after their furry asses. Kris may look like he is a complete heartless bitch but he was the one who specifically ordered that his Pack hold back when facing the Hunters. Chanyeol, though not at all agreeing, understood the reason behind their Alpha’s command.

Their nameless Pack of eleven aren’t just normal Werewolves and the Hunters will surely perish even just with Junmyeon alone.

This command has gotten him a few bruises and scratches during the fight and he could’ve fared better if it wasn’t for something that has distracted him. He can’t fully remember what it was that made him stop for a second too late, something sharp and deadly slicing him in half. He grimaced at the memory. He has felt the pain but when his body was engulfed in his Phoenix flames, it wasn’t even comparable.

Curiosity kills, they say, and Chanyeol is stupid because he lets his curiosity win over his rationale. He was trudging back to where the smell of death is coming from, wanting to see how the battle has ended. He needed to cover his sensitive nose before he throws up for real. A stroke of luck made him see a fluttering fabric hanging from one of the branches of the tree by his left. He plucked the fabric off and it turned out to be a maroon hooded cape.

At one look, he knew that the hooded cape belonged to one of the Hunters and so he checked for something that might hurt him if he used it to cover his bare skin. It took a few sniffs (that made him gag) and thorough visual inspection to deem that the cape is as harmless as it could be. He swung it over his shoulders and pleased to see that it’s not too short on his tall frame.

It took a few more meters to get into a somewhat familiar clearing that reeked. The last time that he saw the clearing, it was flat and grass was growing everywhere, a few blooms here and there. There wasn’t a huge ass boulder right in the center and there certainly were no fissures on the ground from his recollection. He knew that only one person could do these and it wasn’t too hard to piece things together.

Jongin was probably hurt badly and Kyungsoo has probably seen his Mate got hurt and he went berserk.

He sighed. He knew that no one from his pack has gotten hurt; he couldn’t smell any familiar smell mingling among the indescribable scents of decomposition. He thanks whoever he should be thanking for that fact. It’s not like he doesn’t have any trust in his Pack but still, he cares for them like a family and Chanyeol values familial ties above all.

He doesn’t have a Mate to regard with his everything, so.

He surveyed the aftermath of Kyungsoo’s doing and he could say that he was impressed. For someone of Kyungsoo’s size, though he is an Alpha of status, you won’t be able to say that he’s capable of a destruction of this scale. But then since Jongin is in the equation, the Alpha couldn’t have held back, despite Kris’ orders.

There are bodies littered everywhere, many maroon robes like the one he’s wearing are haphazardly thrown in the midst of everything that is nothing. He pities the Hunters a bit. They didn’t know that they were up against the strongest Pack at the moment and Kris is not one to boast. Complete opposite of his physique that screams Alpha.

Chanyeol knows that he should be heading back. He didn’t want to raise needless worry over himself and he knows that Yixing and Junmyeon will scold him for being too careless that he ended up using his Fire for something else than protecting himself. He held his cover closer to himself and made way to the edge of the forest, following his own smell to get to the spot where he woke up.

His nose wrinkled as it picked a strange scent. Funny how he could distinguish this scent among the others that assault his nose. He found himself looking for the source instead of his initial goal and what he saw at the other end made him gasp in horror.

Under some bushes is a limp body of someone and as he drew closer, he could hear pained groans coming from the person.

That person is alive! He thought to himself as he rushed to the other’s aid, not even caring that the scent he followed didn’t belong to a Werewolf like himself. All his thoughts were about keeping this person alive because it seems like the pain that they are feeling cuts deep into Chanyeol as well, shivering and cringing as he steps closer to the other. He may not be as compassionate as his other Pack members but he doesn’t like people dying, if he could help it.

Maybe his affinity to life could be traced back to his Phoenix but he couldn’t brood on that at the moment as he slowly pulled the body from under the bush to inspect their body for any serious injury.

He felt like punched so hard on his gut as the person that was revealed is a young woman, probably his body’s age, and her face is crumpled in pain. Her hands are closed in fists as she shook from pain that is probably from the badly twisted ankle that Chanyeol saw. It’s like he could feel her pain but intensified.

Frozen on his spot, the Wolf was able to see how unhealthy the woman looks like. It’s not hard to believe that she has been enduring the torture for days, possibly. Her skin looks dull and dirty and her hair is unkempt and splayed messily on the ground. But one thing he noted is her tattered clothes that made him blush at how much of her skin is exposed. She’s clearly a Hunter but Chanyeol ignored the blaring caution inside his head and pushed his feet to approach the injured woman.

He kneeled beside her and inspected her body closely for any more injuries apart from her ankle, anything that might be gushing blood or bad bruises. He may not be as well versed in medicine as Yixing but he knows how to evaluate, at least. He pushed the thought that she is nearly naked to the pits of his brain and sighed in relief when he concludes that she is simply weakened from malnutrition and her ankle might be healing in a bad way. Chanyeol feels sick upon thinking of needing to break her ankle again to set it right.

Think, Chanyeol. Think! He scolded himself. He can’t just let this lady die on him. First things first. He removed his borrowed robe and laid in over the Hunter, she needs it more than he does. He silently thanked that she has her eyes closed or he won’t be able to handle being naked it front of her so conveniently. The embarrassing hungry growl of his stomach has set his priority to searching for food. He closed his eyes for better concentration on distinguishing a scent that is most likely food.

The strange scent is back again and it’s stronger because he’s right beside the person that it’s coming from. The Hunter’s scent it definitely human though it’s laced with something mouthwatering, like those honey bread that Chanyeol’s mother were baking for him back when he was still living with them. It’s distracting and involuntarily, Chanyeol is on his knees once more and he’s leaning towards where the scent seems to be pouring out.

In a daze, the Wolf seemed to have not noticed that the pained whimpers have quieted down to labored breathing and that his companion is starting to stir awake. He’s close, so close to the pale expanse of skin by her neck and his nose is drowning from the wonderful smell, he could even be drooling for all he cared. His limbs seem to be weightless and his head has swimming thoughts of wanting to get even closer.

Chanyeol is enchanted, compelled and enraptured.

He’s now hovering above a very alarmed human whose heartbeat has never gone as fast as it has at that moment. She knew what the person above her is. She has spent years and years of training on how to recognize them in one look, judge their abilities and think of strategies on how to take them down. But all that she could do is stare wide eyed as the Werewolf descended on her because her limbs were too heavy to move.

It’s so close, she whined in panic inside her head. Baekhyun hates that she has come down to this. She’s a prided Hunter and from all the hunts that she has been into before the last one, she’s emerged a victor, with more than enough kills to outnumber a few members of their party. She’s lithe, smart and cunning giving her a good and respected reputation amongst all the Hunters.

But there she is, just a hair’s width away from one of the creatures that she has been killing, should be killing. She’s helpless and powerless right then compared to the monster looming over her, familiar though fuzzy features are starting to make sense in her muddled mind. And if she could remember it correctly, this specific Werewolf should be dead. Baekhyun was the one who delivered the final blow across his chest.

Her thoughts are running amok and she couldn’t even conjure a scream, her throat closed up as the rest of her body froze. The Werewolf moves even closer and aimed for her neck. This is it. This is how I die, she thought bitterly. The last three days, give or take, was impossible. She thought she was going to somehow survive after that massive earthquake that has engulfed their whole hunting party. It was pure luck that she was able to jump from one rock to another before the ground has swallowed the rest of the Hunters. She wasn’t lucky enough to get out unharmed, though.

A hot breath brushed the side of her neck and her innate sense of self-preservation kicked in desperately but still not strong enough to let her fight. She was able to weakly raise her hand curled into a fist and hit the Werewolf somewhere on his body. She didn’t see where the hit landed but she felt the contact made. Baekhyun cheered mentally when the Werewolf stopped, buying her a little more time before she joins the others, wherever they may be.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” the Werewolf scrambled away from her and bowed low, his head touching the ground. “I didn’t know what came to me but I’m sorry for invading your space. Sorry!” his voice muffled by the ground.

He’s odd, Baekhyun observed. She can’t forget how this wolf’s hand alight with fire without him burning and when she has struck him with her blade, this guy has burst into flames. It was the first time that she has seen Werewolves that has powers. She’s heard of them from the legends but to actually think that they are real, it’s an absurd idea then. But she saw what this monster could do as well as his companion who looked like he started the earthquake. She remembered how that man with a petite stature compared to a normal Wolf looked down on them with a glint of dangerous hatred as his arm is wound around a lady Wolf who’s clutching her bleeding left arm.

Werewolves are an abomination and a threat to mankind.

But why is this fire yielding one acting like this?

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he continued to mumble. “I swear I didn’t know what came to me! I mean no harm. You just smell different and delicious… I just… Are you okay?” the deep voice sounded wary and worried. Baekhyun could hear some rustling of fabric and she slowly tilted her head to where the Wolf is and he did look like how he sounded. It’s confusing Baekhyun, her head hurting more than it should be.

The stark naked Wolf is walking away from her and he stopped to inspect a maroon robe that has Baekhyun’s eyes prickling with tears. She saw how the Wolf inspected the robe for quite some time before draping it over his shoulders to cover his body. The Hunter blushed a little too late, despite herself. She clamped her mouth shut but continued to observe the Wolf as he sniffed around, nose scrunching from time to time, and then disappearing in between the trees.

Should Baekhyun feel relieved that the Wolf hadn’t even laid a hand on her? She’s even made it alive this long and she decides she wouldn’t want to question anything further. She has already left everything to Fate the first time that she has opened her eyes and accepting the sinking feeling that she’s going to die in her pitiful state. She tried to move her feet but she’s too weak to do anything and her broken ankle still throbs painfully. She didn’t need to see that it’s still twisted wrongly and she didn’t dare to, throwing up in her condition is not something that she could afford.

She didn’t know how much time passed but it wasn’t too long that she has considered that the Wolf has abandoned her. He’s emerging from a different direction where he came in and a wild boar is slung over his shoulder. Baekhyun could see that he is grinning smugly as he set down his catch and busied himself again with what she discovered later were twigs that he used to start a small fire. She looked away when the Wolf has started to skin the boar and briefly wondered why he has even bothered when he could’ve eaten in his wolf form.

She’s surprised yet again when the smell of cooking meat reached her nostrils and her hungry stomach protested from being empty for too long. But for the life of her, the Hunter couldn’t do anything about her hunger but try to mentally placate it. An incredulous thought that her stomach would soon come alive just so it could have something to digest has started to swim in her consciousness. She’s starting to hallucinate and she thinks that maybe she’ll die crazy.

The Wolf Weirdo has saved her though. Everything was blurry at first but then Baekhyun got hold of herself as she felt bits and bits of warm meat were fed into her. There’s a rough but gentle hand holding her jaw to get her to chew her food and she’s propped up by firm thighs and there’s an arm around her waist, holding her up. It’s comfortably warm and her body is doing away from the warnings that her head is screaming at her. It felt like eternity since she has felt this comfortable and cared for. Who could blame her for wanting a taste of this again after all that she has been through?

Baekhyun is also given water to drink from a dry coconut husk. She gulped it down so fast and whined when its coolness died from her throat in a blink. The Werewolf chuckled but got up to get her a few more husks of water. How lucky they were to be quite close to what she thinks is a river or, at the very least, a stream. A couple more bites of the meat and Baekhyun feels that she’s full so she shakes her head when another piece were brought to her lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat anymore?” his voice sounds undeniably pleasing and Baekhyun blames her vulnerability that she’s thinking that way. She simply shakes her head again and the Wolf relents. The Hunter was carefully laid on her back once more while the Wolf proceeded to clean up. He was able to salvage useful items that Baekhyun knew once belonged to her fallen comrades. The thought of them has her tears falling down without her permission and could partly be the reason why she fell asleep.

 

_“Chanyeol! We were so worried. How are you?”_

Chanyeol smiles to himself when the first voice her heard from the Bond was Junmyeon’s. It was expected but at the same time, it still feels nice. After regaining enough strength to contact the Pack, he didn’t waste time to make his presence known. He was welcomed right away and Kyungsoo has apologized more than twice but he brushed it off as he got the confirmation of his theory. Jongin’s fine already so he didn’t need to worry much.

_“You’ve got a Hunter with you?”_ Yixing asked curiously and the question was backed by the others as well.

_“I can’t just leave her be, Xing,”_ he reasoned. He knew that if anyone could understand what he feels, it’s their Healer and Yixing only mentally pats him proudly.

_“But, Chanyeol, you know the risks, I believe,”_ Kris asked anxiously. Of course, Chanyeol knows. Baekhyun’s party has been out to get them and the news of their perishing have probably reached other Hunters as well. Sooner or later, they would have another party running after them for revenge. They all cringed as the possibility was brought into their Bond but something inside Chanyeol is vetoing the idea of leaving Baekhyun for his and his Pack’s safety. It puts them all at risk and he wasn’t about to get selfish.

_“Did I catch it right, Chanyeol? She smelled nice?”_ Trust Luhan to be able to get through his head even without permission. She doesn’t usually do this but when she does, it’s scary. You can’t keep anything from her.

_“I think so? I mean, I haven’t smelled anything like her before,”_ he shrugged. What’s the big deal about the Hunter smelling nice anyway?

_“His brain probably didn’t form right,”_ Sehun snorted. The next thoughts that followed his snarky remark had Chanyeol bristling from where he’s seated. He’s found a good tree where he could lean to rest and catch some sleep. It’s also a good place to bring the Hunter so she’s shielded better than the bushes that has kept her before. The place where her head is laid on his thigh felt like burning and Chanyeol’s not one to be bothered by something like that.

It was a different kind of burn that he doesn’t know how to deal with.

_“It’s not impossible,”_ Jongin mused. _“Quite rare but there’s a history.”_

The Bond was quiet as they mulled over the fact that Chanyeol has stumbled upon his Mate at a bad time and the fact that she’s a human and a Hunter doesn’t sit too well with them. Why can’t Chanyeol have a Wolf mate like Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, Yixing and Kris?

_“Since this is a matter of personal decision, we will support whatever your decision is, Chanyeol. I trust that you will be choosing the best. We’re still running to find a new territory and this will give you some time to think things through before we could meet again. You should rest, Chanyeol. Just call through the Bond if you need us,”_ Kris’ words rang with finality and he could feel his Pack members agree with their Alpha. He bade them a good night and cut off the link.

He peered down at the sleeping beauty beside him. She hasn’t uttered a single word at him and the fear is clear in her eyes. She stiffens defensively when he’s approaching her even in the slowest way he could manage. He tried his best to come off as non-threatening but he’s not succeeded on that yet. It has been just less than a day but he’s getting a little impatient. He wants the Hunter to feel more at ease with him because he has no intention of ever hurting her. He can’t be too sure but it may probably be because they are most likely Mates.

He thinks that it is crazy that a Wolf’s mate could be identified because of how they smell. Many people has described it in different ways but they all say that their Mate’s scent has this special edge on them that separates them from everything else. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he could completely trust his judgment on the Hunter’s scent because he isn’t at his prime but could he rely on the certain connection that he feels with her to be enough proof? Or what if he is just attracted to the female who is unofficially under his care?

He wouldn’t deny that the Hunter is beautiful, even with the soot all over her and her constant pained grimace and her fearful stance. What more if she’s at her best?

The Werewolf eventually fell asleep with his back leaning on the tree trunk, thoughts about the Hunter lulling him to slumber.

 

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up feeling a little bit better than the past days. She doesn’t feel like she’s going to die any time soon and her stomach is temporarily sated. Her body still feels sore and her ankle is still healing the wrong way. She hopes that it’s not yet too late to set it right but she’s so not looking forward to the pain that comes with it. She has been under rigorous training and she could safely say that her tolerance is quite higher than normal but with her weakened state, she knows that she will have to put her trust on the Werewolf again to keep her alive, just like what he did the previous day.

Said Werewolf is working on another meal with a serious look. He must be thinking hard about something and Baekhyun hopes that it’s nothing that will kill her just yet. Instead of being cheerful, the Wolf silently helped her up and fed her just like before. Baekhyun is too old to be babied but her capacity isn’t coping up with her pride. She still needs to wrap her head around the fact that she is letting her prey handle her like this. She hasn’t got much choice but still, the war inside herself is making her unnecessarily tired.

“Uhm, Is it okay if I ask for your name? I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way. I can’t just call you Ms. Hunter, right?”

“Baek… hyun,” she replied in a voice she barely recognizes as hers. It’s raspy and her throat ached as each syllable was uttered. She owes that to this Wolf, at least. She’s far from ready into completely put her guard down around this guy but she’s not an ungrateful person. Helping her gain back the life that slowly slipped from her is not something that she could just overlook.

“Baekhyun,” the Wolf tested the name on his tongue and he likes how it’s so easy to say. His mood went up a notch, his reddish brown wolf ears twitched and he’s smiling. The Hunter is still wary but it’s lesser compared to the day before. She’s sheepishly eating the bits of meat he’s giving her and she even told him her name. Maybe it won’t be too bad. He remembered to get a lot of water this time, just in case Baekhyun feels as thirsty as before. A sense of achievement bloomed inside his chest when he was able to finish feeding her another meal.

But when she turned to look at her feet with a grimace, he remembered.

“Baekhyun, what do you feel on your ankle?” he asked as an awkward silence followed. He came off too forward and he scolds himself that he may have erased the fruits of his efforts.

“It’s… it’s bad, right?” she whispered hoarsely and surprisingly she kept her gaze on Chanyeol, a firm determination reflecting in her eyes. He knew that she knows what needs to be done and she’s prepared for it.

_She’s really brave._

“We might need to… fix it so it could heal properly,” Chanyeol still reminded the Hunter.

“I know. Just… you’re not going to kill me yet, I hope.”

Miffed, Chanyeol stumbled back but he held back the surge of anger that he had felt. He knew that he shouldn’t take offense since this is a Hunter he’s talking to. They both have prejudice on the other and he should know better than to let that get the best of him. “I… I would never! I don’t kill for no reason, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun ducked her head and murmured so low that he could’ve missed it if it wasn’t too quiet around them. “How about my party?” the underlying venom in her words had Chanyeol stepping back, figuratively.

_Mate, my ass. She couldn’t even stand my presence. I doubt she would even talk to me if I wasn’t giving her food,_ Chanyeol thought bitterly. It stung that something that he can’t help is trying him like this. He might’ve let himself soak at the possibility that this beautiful human is actually his Mate but it seems like his Pack is wrong about this one.

“How about this, Hunter. As social obligation, I will help you with your ankle and then I will be gone. I know when I’m not wanted,” the Werewolf offered. If he lets himself care more than what should be enough, he might just be causing himself a heartbreak that he could avoid if he walks out the soonest possible time. It’s a farfetched idea that he and this Hunter could even be friends, let alone be Mates.

Turns out that Chanyeol is still one of those who are still lonely and single in their Pack. _The thought of being otherwise had been… nice, though._

Baekhyun gravelly nodded after a few minutes of contemplation. Chanyeol approached her with care and aside from the slight flinch that she did, Baekhyun did not push him away when he held her injured ankle. It’s swollen and he mentally noted that he needs to look for herbs that could help with the swelling. He held her ankle and felt around so that he will know which way he should move the dislocated bones. When he was certain, he snapped the right bones in place without any preamble. He wanted to erase from his memory the bloodcurdling scream that Baekhyun let out but he did that to make it easier for the both of them.

It wasn’t a surprise when she fainted from the pain.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, it’s to a cool feeling on her ankle and to a smell of cooking meat again. She felt a little strength back on her arms so testing it, she managed to keep herself upright and slumping on one of the big roots of the tree that has been her shelter. She unconsciously turned to her injured ankle and found it dressed in a familiar maroon cloth and some leaves sticking out. Chanyeol is by a fire that he made a few feet away from the tree, his back is on her and the furry ears on top of his head are flattened. She swallowed down the guilt that she felt upon feeling that almost tangible shift in their dynamics.

It was so quick to turn from bad to better to worse, just before she passed out. He seemed to be truly offended that she has implicitly accused him of being a killer. The coldness that crept into his eyes and his closed off expression was upsetting and Baekhyun thinks that she might’ve gone overboard on this. She was taught not to trust strangers easily but something about the Wolf has made her want to give him a change. She has felt that his kindness is genuine and it’s confusing.

Wolves are supposed to be savage, merciless killing machines with no remorse and feelings.

But Chanyeol is clearly a Wolf so why is he nothing like what she knows about Wolves? Personality wise, at least.

She didn’t know that she has been staring already at nothing as Chanyeol moved from his position and came to her, placing a small roasted slab of meat on top of a banana leaf and a husk filled with water. After making sure that the food are stable enough to be left on the ground, he turned around, not sparing the Hunter a single glance.

Baekhyun should learn to eat by herself from that moment on.

 

Days passed and the suffocating silence is getting too much. Chanyeol maintains constant distance between him and Baekhyun and he only comes close when he brings her food and checks her slowly healing ankle. Baekhyun knows that Werewolves heal at a much faster rate than a mere human like her. This just shows how extremely patient the Wolf is, being able to stay this long having to wait for a sprain to heal. The Hunter estimates that if nothing happens, she might be able to move in two or three days.

Two or three more days before this strange companionship is over.

In those days, she’s been watching the Wolf move around. Long hours, he’ll be gone but then he will come back with food and water. He also transformed the maroon robe he had on to some form of trousers. Many times, Baekhyun looks at him with envy because he comes back to the tree fresh from a bath from the river a few ways from them. It makes Baekhyun conscious that she’s not smelling decent for such a long time already.

She tells herself that that is the sole reason that she called the Werewolf when he’s about to leave once more.

“Chanyeol?” her voice is almost back to normal and she doesn’t feel as useless as before. She could drag herself around if needed be but she doesn’t want to aggravate her healing ankle.

He looked shocked when he turned his head to Baekhyun but schooled his expression quickly into a mask of indifference. “Do you need something?”

Baekhyun stops herself from nodding too enthusiastically because of being directly addressed like this after long days. “I think I really need a bath, badly.”

She waited for the Wolf’s response with anticipation. She might’ve looked pathetic because he sighed resignedly before coming towards her to pick her up, bridal style.

The Hunter wills away the blush on her cheeks but it wasn’t easy because of several reasons. One, she’s stinky as hell. Two, she’s barely clothed, the robe barely covering her. Third, this is the closest she has been to Chanyeol after he has fed her the second time and for some reason, her heart is acting violently inside her chest. Fourth, Chanyeol smells like the forest and the ground that they have been sleeping on and something else that makes Baekhyun want to nuzzle against the firm chest her cheek is so close to.

The walk to the river is regrettably short (which shouldn’t be, Baekhyun scolds herself) and Baekhyun is soon set on a small boulder, her feet dipping into the water. She has lost the cover on her sprain a few days back and it’s back to its supposed size and the feel of water against it is cold and relieving.

“I… I’ll go. Just c-call if you need help… or something,” Chanyeol stammered and the Hunter had a glimpse of the Chanyeol she has first seen. Before Baekhyun could reply, she’s alone in the river. With a sigh, she loosened the robe around her and the humid air hit more skin than she expected. Baekhyun groaned as she saw her armor completely in tatters and she blushed when she realized that underneath the robe, she wasn’t as covered as what could’ve been considered proper.

Realizing that Chanyeol has probably seen her like this before she had woken up that day had her groaning.

There’s nothing to do about it anyway so she shoved her embarrassment away and slowly slid herself down the rock she was sat on. The river is quite wide and it’s apparently about three feet deep. She’s standing on her good foot with her hand still on the rock to keep her balanced. It took her a second to realize that she will get nothing done like that. She would need both her hands to clean herself but that would mean that she needs to stand on two feet. She’s sticky because of all the dirt that has accumulated on her body and she desperately needs a proper bath.

Defeated, Baekhyun willed her barely used limbs to propel her to a shallow part of the river but she didn’t make it far, her arms failing her. Without much thought, she called Chanyeol over in her frustration. She heard his footsteps drawing near and realized that she’s nearly naked. Her arms went around herself and her face feels so warm.

“What happened? Did you fall into the water? Did you hurt your ankle?”

He sounds so concerned and yet, Baekhyun has done her best to push the Wolf away. She would’ve rotten away without him and yet, she has been ungrateful. And then, she’s called him over because she can’t do shit by herself. She’s selfish and she hates herself for that.

“Hey, hey. Baekhyun, why are you crying?” a warm palm rested against her back. She’s selfish and shameless because she threw her arms around the Wolf and cried her heart out. The feeling of being alone has crashed down on her and how she’s nothing when it’s just her. Her party will never come back and with an almost healing sprained ankle, what does that make her now?

And it’s also because of her that her savior barely acknowledges her. She’s royally fucked up and she can’t do anything but cry and lament over her incompetence. She couldn’t even clean herself without wailing in pain!

“Shh, it’s okay, Baekhyun. Tell me what you want,” Chanyeol coaxed her to lean back and she did. Her sight is blurred by her tears but the Wolf is looking at her with tenderness that she needs. She’s never the one who could be completely independent. She had relied on her fellow Hunters during Hunts, she has relied on her family all her life and she has relied on Chanyeol more than what’s necessary. She needs somewhere to belong to and her head has been telling her all this time that she could find what she’s looking for with the Werewolf who has saved her. Chanyeol had no reason to but he did.

If she just works on it herself, then maybe she could earn whatever Chanyeol could offer her. He could even kill her, if he would want. He’s given the Hunter her second life, he could claim it back.

Completely admitting her loss and with an urge to beg, she summed up all her courage and threw away her pride. She’s not in the place to hold onto something so superficial and not to someone as selfless as Chanyeol. He doesn’t deserve it.

“I… I need help,” she admitted.

“Help on what, Baekhyun?”

“I c-can’t… I can’t take a bath myself,” Baekhyun pushed down the mortification crawling up her throat but she averted her eyes. She’s still got shame and she wouldn’t want to see Chanyeol hesitate, even for a second. She knows that the moment of rejection will shatter what remains with her.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun?” she shivered involuntarily at the deepest voice she’s heard from Chanyeol. It dripped with something thick that has her gulping. He doesn’t need to say his questions out loud. She knew of the sexual tension between them, though hidden underneath all the animosity between them the past few days. It’s undeniably there with how she catches Chanyeol looking at her and the times that she could feel his eyes on her when she’s not looking.

She’s heard of humans and Werewolves being together and she has never understood how they were able to tolerate these supposed monsters.

Baekhyun understands that now.

Werewolves are just as diverse as humans are and she has just stumbled upon one who’s on the other side of the spectrum from what she’s made to know since she was a kid.

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure,” she breathed. The arm that was holding her onto place tightened around her. She was slightly jostled as Chanyeol rose to his feet, bring her with him. Her own arms held onto Chanyeol’s neck as he started to walk back into the river, going further than Baekhyun would’ve attempted to. He brought them towards the middle where the water is deeper, reaching Baekhyun’s chest if she’s set down on her feet.

“How do you wanna do this, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered against her temple. Their bodies are pressed snuggly. They could barely feel the coolness of the water from the warmth that they give off. She decides to take this to wherever this will bring them. Baekhyun’s tired of keeping off of something as inevitable as Chanyeol. Maybe she could brood over this after but she’s not going to stop. She’s too wound up to allow herself to do that.

“I’ll hold on to you.”

Chanyeol pushed her back gently. “Shouldn’t I be the one to hold you up?”

She rolled her eyes. “You asked me, Chanyeol.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, seeking for something they didn’t know what, exactly.

“My body’s still sore,” she reasoned. It’s true but what she’s asking for may be too much to ask. She’ll let Chanyeol decide.

Baekhyun knows that she’ll win this.

“Okay.”

And she did.

 

Chanyeol started with washing Baekhyun’s face. As layer after layer of dirt is removed from her skin, he uncovered skin paler than what could be healthy. Chanyeol made a mental note to do something more about it. Her cheekbones are still poking on her skin and e imagines that the Hunter will look better if she’s a bit more filled there. He had to hold back from staring too much on Baekhyun’s lips that are slightly parted as his thumb gently got rid of the dirt on her cheeks. She shivered from time to time and Chanyeol apologizes. It’s not like he could warm up the whole river.

He cupped his right hand so he could pour water on her hair and the Wolf started to massage her scalp and untangle the wild strands that are in serious need of attention. Baekhyun leaned into his touch, clearly preferring for her hair to be washed first but there’s only so much that he could do.

There’s no other way for Chanyeol to start helping Baekhyun take a bath without shedding off her worn out clothes. It’s a challenge since there are too many holes that could get confusing on where which should go where. He started with her torn trousers that barely covered her thighs. He decided to start there in case his eyes could only take so much of Baekhyun’s skin. At least that part is submerged in water. He felt around for the waistband and discovered that it was kept together by a string that has miraculously stayed intact.

Their breathing hitched when he pulled one end to loosen the tie. The hands on the back of his neck curled tighter there but Chanyeol kept his focus. He could feel the fabric give away and it wasn’t that hard to drag it down since Baekhyun has lost weight. He carries her weight on his neck but Chanyeol is sturdy enough not to even buckle when she squirmed.

“Hold onto my shoulders,” he told the Hunter as he pushed the fabric down her legs. He needed to dip into the water so he could completely remove the clothing, all the while trying not to focus on the milky legs on display. He pulled it off her injured foot first and to get it out of the other, he reached for her waist and pulled so that her weight is shifted from her foot to where he’s holding her.

He chuckled when she squeaked in surprise. He emerged from the water with Baekhyun pressed against his side and her feet off the river bed. His wolf is raging with want, just like how his Pack members have told him whenever they are with their Mates intimately. He knows that this puts the final nail in and his wolf is definitely ecstatic that Baekhyun is allowing this. She has initiated this, even. He just needs to hold back a little more, afraid that he might scare the Hunter off.

For the second time that their gazes locked, it became too much and they’re smashing their lips passionately. Chanyeol hates to admit it but Sehun had been right about the want for your Mate. It’s too strong and insatiable. Now that he has Baekhyun in his arms, more than willing, he won’t ever let go.

The Hunter jumped a bit so she could wrap her legs around the Werewolf and he growled, nipping on the upper lip that he has caught in between his. With his hands more free to move, they found purchase on what’s left of Baekhyun’s clothes and he tore it off. Baekhyun never knew that a little roughness could feel good too.

She’s fully bare for Chanyeol but the Wolf is feeling bold to test his limits. His inner wolf doesn't appreciate to be kept to wait but he knew that a strong sense of control is critical when it comes to dealing with the Hunter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he whispered against Baekhyun’s ear.

“Chanyeol,” she whined breathlessly, impatiently. The Wolf placated the human by hooking his arm under her knees and swung her up and dropping a hot kiss on her lips. Distracted enough, Chanyeol has led them on the opposite bank where a huge slab of rock is. This is his usual bathing spot so why not share it with his Mate?

Getting his bearings back has made everything easier. If he hasn't gotten most of his strength already, Baekhyun might be quite a handful. But as it is, he relishes on the feeling of being wanted by this beautiful human in his arms. He placed her down on the cold, smooth stone and she squeaked in surprise from the cold.

"Sorry, Baek," he pecked her lips softly as he straightened up to get to his plan.

"What... are you doing?" Chanyeol reached for a small, round stone that he uses to scrub himself and placed it beside them. He also had a husk hidden somewhere that he used to scoop water on him. He should tell Kris to get into somewhere they could have access to nice showers.

"Giving you a bath?" he tilted his head in fake innocence. Baekhyun pouted and that cracked his mask. His human is adorable like this, so different from the anxious Hunter that has been with him for days.

"Fine. Hurry up," she glared but it didn't affect the Wolf as she have aimed. Chanyeol cheekily smiled before she felt cold water being dumped on her head.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" Baekhyun growled and wrapped her arms around herself. Chanyeol chuckling at her is not helping her mood. Why did she even let this Wolf play with her like this?

He pulled her by the waist so her legs are dangling off the stone's edge and one of his thighs are sandwiched between hers. "Sorry. I figured you would want to clean your hair first. Did you not want to?"

In all honesty, this turn of events is just wakening Baekhyun's confusion on the whole thing and she's been there and it wasn't pleasant. With a groan, she resigned herself into taking whatever Chanyeol wants to do. By then, she knows that she won't be dying because of him soon.

Her hair was now properly and carefully washed and she flinched at the color of water as it cascaded from her head. Thankfully, the dirt colored water became clearer as the Wolf finished with her head.

"Can you turn for me, Baek? For your back."

She did as she was told and stopped herself from cursing when cold water was poured on her back. Big warm hands started to lightly massage her and it feels so good, the moan was totally expected. She could feel Chanyeol feeling pleased with himself as he pressed a kiss on the side of her neck but his hands kept on pressing at the right places on her back.

It was silent apart from the gush of water running downstream as her back was lightly scrubbed. The Wolf started to hum under his breath and it was enough to put Baekhyun near sleep, even forgetting that she's stark naked and all laid for the Wolf to see and touch.

"Baek?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Turn for me again, please?"

The Hunter was quick to catch the quickening of the Wolf's breaths and what could very possibly happen next. Her skin tingled from anticipation as she used her good foot to maneuver herself to face Chanyeol. She's flushed from head to toe and kept her gaze on the toned chest she's eye level with. There are hands on her shoulder that moved to her neck and gently tipped her head back.

Chanyeol's eyes contain a turmoil of emotions and for a Wolf, he's amazingly composed. They're supposed to be impulsive creatures but then Baekhyun has already accepted that the Werewolf in front of her is not like any other. Her hands moved on their own to settle on the sides of the muscled torso, her eyes kept on Chanyeol's.

"I have to be honest," his voice quieted. "I know you're my Mate, Baekhyun. I don't know how a human feels about their Wolf mate, if they have one, but as for me..." he paused to take a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closing.

"... I'm giving you the chance to say no right now. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself any longer," it was barely a whisper but the words are ringing inside Baekhyun's head. "I'll need to leave and stay away from you for the rest of our lives and I'll never bother you anymore."

Baekhyun's head spins and her heart's crumpling inside of her. "What would you want me to do, Chanyeol?"

"I'd want you to say yes and claim you as my Mate and I will bring you to my Pack to live together, for as long as we could," Chanyeol's hand held on her thighs for support. "But I want you to do that willingly. Just because we're Mates doesn't mean I have to force it on you. It's different for Wolves but then you're not like us.

"I'd rather you choose what makes you happy than what could make me happy. As long as you are happy, I'm gonna be happy."

"That's an awful lot of happy," Baekhyun has her answer and the smile on her lips gives it away. Chanyeol just have to open his eyes to see it.

"But really, Baek..." Chanyeol was silenced when the hands on his sides have pulled him closer and their lips are almost brushing. He felt a little shy, though it's a bit late already, because something has changed in the air between them. He can't point it out exactly but he knows that whatever it was, it's going to make him and his wolf... happy.

"Yes, Chanyeol."

Two words were enough to seal the deal.

 

Baekhyun’s bare back made contact on the spread cloth that Chanyeol has been using to sleep on, both of them lost in the tangle of limbs and sloppy, hungry kisses. Skin to skin friction ignites the heated passion that has been starting to spread right through their veins. The days that has passed only heightened their craving for each other as their stubbornness paved way for their desires to reach each other after all.

The Wolf has trailed down his kisses from Baekhyun’s well-kissed lips, down to her neck until Chanyeol’s mouth has captured a perked nipple in between his lips. The Hunter cried out at the shot of pleasure that singed bits of her remaining restraint. A part of her brain is shouting for her to stop because this is not right. That Chanyeol is an enemy and sleeping with the enemy is the epitome of stupidity. That Baekhyun is a strong Hunter and she has a legacy to continue and a party to avenge.

But they were all shut out when fingers started to probe onto her core, making her gasp. Chanyeol swallowed her delicious moans with open mouthed kisses to distract her from his fingers moving further into her. His wolf is already trashing inside his head as it’s on its limit for patience. He knew that he is more powerful over his inner animal and letting it take over might cost him his Mate. There is a big risk in this, especially in the circumstances that they are in.

They are teetering on the edge of living happily ever after like they should and of losing everything in the heat of the moment.

“Chanyeol, enough,” Baekhyun breathed. The Wolf had a moment of panic and he leaned back to see if he had done something to screw up. The human beneath him looks gorgeously wrecked, his heart almost bursting at the seams because this beauty is almost his. Her long damp hair framing her head like dark sun rays and her eyes slowly opened to let him know what she wants to tell him with no words to use.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told on what he should do as he leaned down once more for a kiss, this time much gentler and languid, wanting Baekhyun to feel that this isn’t some carnal desire that will be quenched by just sex. He wanted her to know that he will treasure her with his everything, put her on top of everything else and love her in every way she deserves to be.

“Don’t hurt yourself, love,” he spoke on their barely separated lips when legs wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun might forget her healing ankle and he won’t be able to forgive himself if he becomes the reason she’ll be in pain again.

“Please, Chanyeol,” she’s panting under him, squirming from every touch he leaves on her body. Baekhyun wants him and he’s more than willing to give himself to her. He’s painfully hard and when his member touched Baekhyun’s wet, slick heat, it took all his sanity to hold himself from thrusting into her at once. He let her lips go as he aligned himself into her entrance, wanting to see how he makes Baekhyun feel.

It was the heat and tightness that engulfed him made him close his own eyes as he pushed into her, the slide smooth because his human has been thoroughly ready for him from all the foreplay. But when he managed to pull himself together, he knows that it was the most beautiful version of Baekhyun that he has seen. He indulged himself into committing the sight beneath him into memory. The Hunter has got a tight hold on his arms and her eyes are shut close. He could feel her walls fluttering around his member and the anticipation is almost suffocating. But Chanyeol will wait. He wants this to be about Baekhyun and not him.

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Move,” Baekhyun whispered as her arms wrapped around the Wolf’s shoulders. Still wary for Baekhyun’s comfort, Chanyeol slid his hips in a slow but steady pace. He only hastened his movements when his Mate-to-be pulled him closer and asked him to go faster, deeper.

Baekhyun is filthily panting but that is one of the things that spurs Chanyeol thrust per thrust. At some point, their gazes locked and something pleasant aside from the pleasure and arousal was shared between them. Their lips were busy trying to capture each other’s sounds in the attempt of keeping such sweet music to themselves. It was Baekhyun who pushed past that as she screamed when Chanyeol has hit her pleasure spot dead-on and for every thrust that has followed.

She could feel the drag of his member along her walls with each snap of his hips and every inch moving in and out of her has Baekhyun’s mind driven slowly but surely by the edge. The Wolf above her had done nothing but cater to her needs and do as she bid. Chanyeol even told her that she’s his Mate and they wouldn’t be here if Baekhyun chose to. But she chose Chanyeol and damned be damned but she doesn’t think she’ll be able to live beside herself if she lets go of the only person that she’s sure to have for the rest of her life.

It’s not like she will find it hard to do so. Chanyeol is everything she needs and more and her stubbornness into seeing that doesn’t change that fact.

“I’m close,” she whimpered against Chanyeol’s lips as he continued to pound pleasure into her core. Her words were easily lost in their harsh breathing and the sound of skin on skin but her Wolf heard her and kissed her lips chastely.

“Me too, love,” he smiled down at her and they shared another kiss. Chanyeol pushed his weight off of Baekhyun and as much as it pains him to break their connection, he pulled out.

“What…? Chanyeol!” the Hunter whined disapprovingly at the loss of Chanyeol filling her up.

Apologetic, Chanyeol dropped kisses on her face. “I’m so sorry, Baek. B-but if I didn’t do it… I’ll be Marking you…”

“I don’t care, Chanyeol. I. don’t. care. I know what entails when I accepted to be your Mate. Get back here and fuck me and mark me, whatever!”

Even though she was the one who demanded, Baekhyun was still taken by surprise when Chanyeol loomed over her once more but with eyes that are sharper and more intense. It screams dominance and Alpha. She may not be able to distinguish ranks at first glance but Baekhyun is sure at that moment that she has just agreed to be an Alpha’s Mate.

“Did you just… tell me what to do, Mate?”

Chanyeol’s voice has always been sexy to Baekhyun (yes, she will finally admit to it) but hearing him speak in Alpha mode and with every intent of putting Baekhyun in her place, it’s just gotten ten times sexier. She was barely able to squeak an apology when Chanyeol entered her again, less gentle than the previous. The pace the Wolf has fallen picked up right away that has Baekhyun’s arching her back and screaming Chanyeol’s name as she came faster than she would’ve thought.

There was a low growl right on her ear before she felt a piercing pain on the side of her neck. Baekhyun smiled faintly as she felt Chanyeol release into her, coating her walls and registered the tingling pain on her neck and shoulder before she passed out with the Werewolf’s name on her lips.

 

Baekhyun has been trained to have sharp senses and even though her body has been considerably weakened from her injury and her mind still slightly hazed from all the pleasure and passion that has attacked her in an onslaught before she has lost consciousness, the slight buzzing in her ears was enough to rouse her, the moment that her body deems her to be responsive enough. Next to come to her consciousness is the warm body right beside her and she didn’t even try to stop the smile that reflects how she liked the presence.

A louder but familiar sound was the next stimulus to her senses and then a touch to her forehead was next. She could feel her limbs coming alive and she could also feel how sore they are. She never knew that having sex is just as tiring as having a four-hour straight training. She tried to stretch and she winced when she tried to move her injured ankle more than what it could stand at the moment.

As if on cue, the low noise that has woken her up from her slumber grew louder, seemingly… agitated?

“Hey, Baek. Don’t stress you ankle yet,” Chanyeol reminded her as she felt his hand on her forehead once more. He gingerly cupped her face and Baekhyun felt a finger swipe across her lips, sending shivers up her spine. Her voice is still asleep and so she opted to push herself up to sit, only that it wasn’t such a bright idea on her bum and on her right shoulder, where Chanyeol has bitten and Marked her.

There are hands holding her by her armpits and she’s deposited on a much softer yet sturdy surface (read: Chanyeol’s thighs). She sleepily leaned her head on his chest, without even bothering to open her eyes. The Werewolf feels safe, Baekhyun’s Mate feels safe.

_“They’re so cute, it’s disgusting.”_

_“Sehun!”_

_“Are you any better, kid?”_

_“Whatever, Kyungsoo hyung.”_

_“Is that a way to talk to your Alpha elders?”_

_“Aish! Fine! I’m sorry! I didn’t need that pinch-punch combo, Jongin.”_

_“You’re being an ass to Soo!”_

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open to assess the companions that she didn’t realize they had. Only to see that there are indeed none. She looked up at Chanyeol who simply smiled at her and dropped a peck on her lips.

_“Will you all keep it down? Chanyeol’s Mate will get overwhelmed.”_

_“Sehun started it!”_

_“What? I was just being observant!”_

_“Nobody asked for your opinion.”_

_“Kyungsoo, go control your Mate. Sehun, I’m expecting so much from you. Don’t make me let Luhan control you, pup.”_

“Chanyeol, am I starting to hear voices in my head?” the Hunter asked in disbelief. She knows that Wolves are able to communicate telepathically among their Pack but to experience it first time is, indeed, overwhelming.

Chanyeol hummed happily. “Yet another proof that we’re Mates.”

Baekhyun regrets not listening to her lessons when it came to the Wolves and their Mates. How would’ve she known that she’ll end up being with one?

_“Oh! Don’t worry. We’ll teach you plenty!”_

_“Luhan…”_

_“Sorry, Kris.”_

Her Mate sighed. Baekhyun’s eyes were on him the entire time and it’s kinda weird to hear his voice inside her head but not see her lips move around his words.

_“I think that’s enough for today. We’ll be catching up with you guys. Baek needs to rest.”_

_“Be careful, Chanyeol. Baekhyun, welcome to the family. You’ll meet the rest of us soon. Please take care of our Chanyeol.”_

Unsure of what to do, Baekhyun poked Chanyeol on his chest. Chuckling, her Mate nodded once before nuzzling into her finally clean hair.

_“Uhm, yeah. Of course, I will. And uhh… see you later?”_

_“Thank you.”_

A series of goodbyes followed before the voices started to fade until it was quiet again, sans the low hum of the forest around them. Baekhyun was waiting for some trigger for her anxiety and the uneasiness that she has been feeling under her skin but there was none of it. All there is is Chanyeol and how complete she feels. It was probably a Wolf thing that all her doubts and prejudice over their kind was dulled and subdued to the minimum.

But it could also easily be Chanyeol because he’s one of a kind.

And he’s Baekhyun’s as much as she is his.

“A penny for your thoughts, beautiful?”

Blushing, Baekhyun looked up again at the Wolf and felt her cheeks burning. But she doesn’t look away and hide because she likes the feeling of being looked at like she holds the sun, the moon and the stars. She raised her hand and held Chanyeol’s face, as if he’ll disappear the next second. The warmth beneath her palm is nothing but real and it’s there. Chanyeol’s there. When she thought that she has lost everything, she has found just found it in the form of the towering Werewolf with twitchy ears and a creepily wide smile.

“I was waiting for my mind to supply me again with a reason to reject you.”

Chanyeol curled a bit to himself and he ducked his head out of his Mate’s sight. His ears drooped though and Baekhyun felt bad. She didn’t mean to make the Wolf sad or anything. She squirmed a bit so she could use both her hands to bring Chanyeol’s face to hers so she could peek into those eyes that made her feel a whole lot of emotions that she wasn’t even sure she was capable of.

She cooed at what she saw though because Chanyeol, the giant of a Werewolf who was talking to her sexily just a few hours ago is pouting like a kid. She pushed his reddish brown fringe and it revealed two human ears that she hasn’t noticed until then. She wonders why when they’re so round and they’re quite protruding. They were probably hidden under Chanyeol’s quite long hair. It makes the Wolf look even less menacing to Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun playfully pulled at the human ears, making Chanyeol whine and pout even more. The Hunter was quick to tilt her Mate’s head up so she could kiss him soundly. That was enough for Chanyeol to sigh in relief and lift his Mate to make her straddle him comfortably. He didn’t want to strain Baekhyun’s neck.

“Can I finish now before you sulk again, Yeollie?” Baekhyun has leaned back to reach up to Chanyeol’s wolf ears to play with them. The rumbling that came from the Wolf’s chest is endearing.

“I was waiting for nothing. Even my Hunter mind has shut up. I don’t think I could reject you anymore, Chanyeol. I had a taste on how it will be like without you and I don’t think I could live through that.”

The former Hunter was crushed (in a good way) in a big hug that she reciprocated with the equal amount of affection. Chanyeol feels like a giant stuffed toy that you can’t help but want to cuddle.

“You like being my Mate?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I don’t, Yeollie.”

Baekhyun felt a kiss on her Mark and even though she hasn’t seen it for herself, she remembers that she has admired some of what she has seen from before, from their Hunts. She will never see the memories of her old life the same way as she does before. Now that she knows that not all Wolves are how they have perceived them to be, was Baekhyun guilty of ending innocent lives who only want nothing but to co-exist?

If Chanyeol wasn’t a powerful Werewolf, he would’ve been another name under her list.

Sobbing, Baekhyun tackled Chanyeol and buried her face into the crook between his shoulder and neck. She felt arms wrapping around her and heard soothing words that are trying to make her feel better.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. That was your way of life.”

“That’s all in the past. We could only move forward, beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t have had it another way. I’ve met you through this, haven’t I?”

“You’re my Mate and I’m yours. Nothing’s gonna change that, ever.”

“I’ll be here, Baekhyun. Always. I love you, beautiful.”

With this words, Baekhyun had yet fallen into another slumber with a lighter heart, a smile on her lips and a whisper of _I’ll get there, too, Chanyeol. Please wait for me._


End file.
